Heal my love
by Creepy soul
Summary: That feeling of frustration you feel when your words and all your efforts just don't reach the person you love. Will they be heard at the end? How far will you get? Just another M rated fic. Warnings on the inside. I think this summary sucks, I'll probably fix it... one day.


**A/N:** I started writing this one shot since... Tuesday, so yeah. Let's see... in my personal opinion I'm not sure about this story, good thing is I can remove it if I want to. I wasn't sure about if this should be angst or just hurt/comfort, I know it's not romance as it is (doesn't count for me if they get romantic at some point kind of near the end). Anyway, enjoy the reading.

Warning: this story contains futa, so if you don't like it DON'T READ IT!

 **I didn't own Magical girl lyrical Nanoha, which is why I'm still poor as hell.**

See the end of the chapter for more author notes.

* * *

I woke up at the sound of my phone ringing.

By the time I found the will to answer, the call was already missed. I sighed.

I took a look at the time and its 3 AM, I know I won't be able to go back to sleep. I sighed again.

I turn on the T.V and if by magic my phone started to ring again. I rolled my eyes and pick up without seeing who the caller was.

I could hear a choppy breathing on the other side of the line. I frowned and speak. "Look if this is a joke, I'm going to track you and shove your phone up your ass." I said very angry.

Nothing. I was about to hang up when the other person spoke.

"Nanoha."

"Fate-chan?" I opened my eyes wide in surprise and groaned. I can't believe I said that to her!

"… Can you come to my house…?"

"I'm on my way." I hang up; I didn't need to hear anymore, I know exactly what's going on.

I put on my cargo pants, my blue sneakers, and grabbed my jacket. I didn't bother in putting on a shirt I go out with my pajama shirt.

I didn't tell my parents I was going out but I leave them a note. It's a little cold outside, but then again I remember it is 3 AM.

Fate-chan's house is not that far away, she lives nearby. Still I'm afraid of finding someone on my way so I just walked fast.

When I reached her house I used the key she gave me to open the door. After I entered her house I locked the door.

I walked down the corridors until I reached her room. I opened the door and saw a very familiar scene. There was Fate-chan sitting on the floor and by her side there was a pool of blood, she was crying. I sighed.

I came closer to her and kneel down; I took ahold of both of her hands and saw two cuts in both of her wrists.

"You did it again…" I heave a sigh of sadness. "Let's get you clean so I can see how deep your cuts are, ok?" She nodded. I help her to stand up.

We entered her bathroom; I turn on the shower and tell her to take off her bloody clothes. She did as I command and entered the shower, I entered with her. I didn't care about my clothes getting wet. I helped her to clean up and carefully I cleaned her wrists. I sighed in relief noticing that her cuts weren't deep. I couldn't stop blushing slightly sawing my best friend's naked body. Also I catch her other scars, the ones on her abdomen, back, arms and legs. All of those wounds caused by her mother.

After getting her clean we got out of the shower and I gave her a towel. I took off my clothes and wrap myself with another towel. I motioned her to sit on the toilet.

"Here," I handed her two small towels. "Make pressure with this while I go for your first aids kit."

She didn't reply; again she did as I command. Sometimes it pisses me off. I found the kit on the same place I left it last time. I opened it and internally smiled, at least she maintains it with full first aid attachments. I shrugged it. I need to go back to Fate-chan and heal her wounds.

I entered the bathroom and kneel down in front of her. "I got it," I took out the gauze pad and the iodine. "This might sting a little." I put a little of the iodine on the cotton and started to clean her wounds, when I looked up to see her face, it was blank.

She doesn't show too many emotions towards anything. I felt sad, I met her with that empty gaze of hers and I've never been able to make her eyes shine. I started to cover her wounds with the gauze.

Once I was finished I tend my hand, she took it and I helped her to stand up. We walked to her room again. I took out another pajama for her and borrowed some clothes for me. She lay down on her bed; I grabbed a chair nearby and took a sit.

"You need to stop doing this Fate-chan," I scolded her. "I might not be always available for you." Even so, I would totally come here without thinking.

"You could have said no, but still you came here." She said with that cold tone of hers.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to."

"No you didn't, you don't want to hurt yourself like this."

She remains silent for a minute before speaking again. "Maybe you're right; I don't want to hurt myself. I want to die already." My heart ached after she said that.

"If you want to die so badly, then why bothering in calling me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm selfish." She bit back.

I didn't reply. I just looked at her with sadness; she has been my best friend since we were nine and I'm still not able to help her, I feel so useless.

Secretly, I'm in love with her, ever since we first met. I just felt this strong connection and since then I've been trying to be her support.

It didn't take me that long to notice what was happening inside her house. Her mother treated her like if she were trash. She blamed Fate for a car accident in which her sister, Alicia died. She would torture her physically and mentally. I was the one who denounce her mother.

Her mother was thrown into a psychiatric hospital, her mother was locked down and after three years she committed suicide in her room.

Fate was devastated, she was alone now. Without a family in this world she locked herself mentally. She didn't talk to any other person that's not in her first group of friends which consists in: Hayate-chan, Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, Yunno-kun and me.

I kept looking at her sleeping form for a while until I felt sleepy again; I made my way inside her bed. She moved a little to make some space for me.

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

I woke up a few hours later; Fate-chan's clock alarm was ringing. I turned it off.

I noticed that Fate-chan wasn't on her bed and I panicked. I opened her closet and saw that her school uniform wasn't there; I made my way downstairs and found her making breakfast.

"Morning Nanoha," she greeted me.

"Morning Fate-chan, how are you?"

"Fine I guess." She continued preparing breakfast.

"Um… do you have a spear school uniform? I don't think I can go back to my house to get ready." I sheepishly said.

"Yeah, check if it's on the closet."

"Ok, thank you." I made my way upstairs.

I opened up her closet and started to search for the other uniform. When I found it I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that I put on the uniform and fixed my hair into my side ponytail. Her uniform it's a little big for me but I didn't give it any importance.

When I went downstairs again and entered the kitchen, Fate-chan was already having breakfast. There was another plate nearby; I took a sit in front of her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked her.

"There's nothing to tell." She didn't even bother to look at my face.

"Look at me when I talk to you," I said with a serious tone.

She raised her head and looks at me right in the eyes. "You're nothing related to me, I don't owe you anything."

"And yet you called me last night. I want an explanation for waking up at 3 AM and coming to your house."

She averts her eyes again to her plate. "I don't want to talk about it." She finally responds.

"You'll have to tell me sooner or later. We're best friends; you know you can trust in me." I reached out for her hand and squeezed it.

She sighed. "I know. I promise I'll tell you, just, not now." She gave me a little smile.

After having breakfast we got ready to go to school. I borrowed some notebooks from Fate-chan along with a backpack.

We walked to school in silence until I noticed Fate-chan was about to pull out her headphones from her bag.

"Are you serious?" I asked with an indignant tone.

"What?" She gave me a confused face.

"You cannot get to listen to music, you're walking with me and that's rude!" I pouted.

"We're not even talking Nanoha," she rolled her eyes.

"We're talking now."

"We're talking about nothing!"

"Fine then I'll start a conversation," I thought for a second before speak. "How many love letters you receive last week?"

"A few." She looked at me. "What about you?"

"I receive some. I've been thinking lately… why don't you respond at least one? There must be tons of girls and boys who might become your true love." I internally scolded myself for suggesting that.

"You know exactly the reason why I'll never get a date."

"Nonsense! Any person will be glad to date you."

She sighed. "Ok let's pretend I start dating someone. What do you think will happen when we get intimate?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well… if that person really loves you, then it will accept all of you." I gave her a reassurance squeeze on her hand.

"Nanoha, only you think that positively about people." She gave me a smile.

"I prefer to see the bright side of everything." I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Too bright if you ask me."

"Grumpy," I stick out my tongue at her.

We laughed. The rest of our walking was peacefully. When we arrived school our group of friends greeted us.

"Hey Nanoha," Arisa-chan greeted me. "We went to your house to pick you up, but your parents told us you left in the middle of the night."

"Yeah…" I scratched one of my cheeks. "I went to Fate-chan's house."

"In the middle of the night?" Yunno-kun asked me.

"Yes Yunno-kun, I went to Fate-chan's house in the middle of the night."

"Why?" Suzuka-chan asked me.

"Oh I know why," Hayate-chan started as she wounded an arm around Fate-chan's neck. "Maybe Nanoha-chan was in need and went to Fate-chan's house to release the tension." She moved her eyebrows up and down.

I blushed furiously while our friends burst in laugher. Fate-chan on the other side didn't show any kind of emotion about it. They kept laughing until the teacher arrived to the classroom and motioned all of us to shut up.

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

As always I lost track of time looking at my best friend. The way she writes, the way her burgundy eyes look at the board, I love everything about her.

I felt something poking my back so I turned around to meet Hayate-chan.

"What?" I asked her a little annoyed.

"Tell me the truth Nanoha-chan, why did you go to Fate-chan's house in the middle of the night?"

"You know the reason Hayate-chan," I took a deep breath. "She…"

"I get it." She put her right hand in front of my face. "Have you tried to make her talk about it?"

"No," I said in a frustrated tone. "I don't know what to do anymore; I don't know how to reach her, Hayate-chan." I hide my face in my hands.

I felt Hayate-chan's reassuring hand in my back. "Don't worry Nanoha-chan, if someone can reach Fate-chan, that's you."

"I just don't know what to do…"

"Why don't you try confessing your feelings to her?" Hayate-chan asked me in a serious tone.

"That… won't happen."

"Why not? I can tell she likes you, just look at how she looks at you."

"I'm not ready for that, what if she thinks I'm confessing because I feel pity for her?"

"She won't."

"She will."

"She won't"

"She totally will."

"I'm telling you, she won't. I know her too, you know?"

"I'm telling you, she will!"

"Whatever…" she brought her attention back to her notebook and I did the same.

Finally the time to go home came so we packed everything and started to walk out of school.

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

The way to our respective houses is calm; we walked with our friends until we took separate ways. We're on our last year of school.

We all have our futures decided but I would like to at least confess to Fate-chan before we have to go to university. I just can't find the guts…

We get to Fate-chan's house first. Her home is a few meters close to mine.

"Call me if you need something Fate-chan." I tell Fate while we are standing outside her house.

"Are you sure you want me to call you?" She asked me with a hint of guilt in her tone.

"I'll always be available for you," she smiled.

Why do you like to torture yourself like this?"

"Because I'm stubborn, not to mention that you're my best friend, that's why." I gave her a bright smile.

"Right, whatever I'll call you then." I gave her a hug and said goodbye to her.

I get to my home and entered. Apparently I'm alone, it made me relief. I went upstairs and when I entered my room the first thing I did was shout as loud as I could.

"Fuuuck!" I shouted in frustration. "You idiot!" I kept shouting without worrying about anything, nor even if someone would listen to me.

After around five minutes of shouting my pain away I calmed down and decided to take a bath.

"I wish you could trust more in me, and tell me all of your problems, Fate-chan." I said that aloud while I was still in the bathtub, little tears started to roll down my cheeks. I came out of the bathroom and put on my pajamas.

I just started to do my homework when I heard the front door opening. It was my family. They greeted me. I continued with my homework until the time for dinner came. I took dinner with my family and talked to them like I always do. None of them know how I'm really feeling on the inside, that I'm sick worried about Fate-chan.

Time to sleep came; I send Fate-chan a message reminding her to call me if anything happens and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

The rest of the weeks passed without any other shocking incident, I was still unable to confess to Fate-chan.

I thought everything was finally going fine for Fate-chan, she was accepted in the university she wanted. She's very smart, I wish she could see that about her, I try to make her see it every time and she just smiles and calls me silly. I think I'm not enough help for her.

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

I was watching a boring movie, since there was nothing interesting on T.V. Hayate-chan and the others went out to a party, while Fate-chan and I remain in our respective houses.

My phone buzzed and I picked up. I instantly knew who the caller was.

"Fate-chan?" I asked preoccupied.

"Nanoha…" Her voice sounded broken and I could barely hear her.

"What is it?! Are you ok?! I'm going to your house!"

"I'm not in my house."

"Where are you then?!"

"I'm close to the convenience store, nearby your family coffee shop. I'm in my car."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." I grabbed my house keys and ran as fast as I could to the convenience store.

When I arrived to the desire place I quickly found Fate-chan's black car. I came closer to it and knocked. When I get no response I tried to open the door, luckily for me it wasn't locked.

"Fate-chan," she was on the back sit, bleeding from her wrists and she also stabbed her thighs with some knife I saw on the front sit. "What did you do?" My tone voice was full of misery. I wanted to cry.

"I don't want to live Nanoha." She started to cry.

"Too bad for you, I'm already here and I'm taking you to the hospital." I took of my hoodie and put it on top of Fate-chan. I feared that she could die from blood lose.

I drive as fast as I could to the hospital. When we get there I helped her to get out of the car, she could barely walk and was very pale.

"Help!" I shouted. One of the nurses saw me and immediately brought a wheel chair for Fate-chan.

They took her to the urgencies room and I stayed outside. The nurse made me fill a formulary and all of that stuff.

After a while the doctor came out, he said it was a miracle that Fate-chan survived, apparently the knife didn't touched any vein so she will have to stay in the hospital for the night. I asked about the blood lose and the doctor said it was ok, she didn't lost that much of blood. I sighed in relief.

I entered the room and she was sleeping, she looked like an angel. I took a chair and sat close to her.

"You idiot," I started to cry. "What do you think I'll do if you die?" I positioned my head on her chest.

"Without you I can't move on, without you I don't know how to live. I need you, I need you so much. If you ever disappear from my life, I'll die. Can't you realize how much I'm in love with you? How dense can you be that you don't notice that I really do love you with my life? Please, please stop torturing me like this, I want you to be okay and to be alive, and I want you by my side forever." I lifted my head and kissed her on the lips. A coward kiss. "I wish I could heal you with my love…" I spend the entire night on the hospital.

When she woke up at next morning I smiled widely, but my smile fell when I scolded her.

"You'll start living with me from now on; I won't allow any other incident like this. Are we clear?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…" she said almost whispering.

"And you'll tell me why the hell you did what you did." I threw her a hard look.

"Fine."

We got out of the hospital. I drove her car to her house, helped her to pack some clothes and then we went to my house. I explained my family that Fate-chan was going to start living with us; they all love Fate-chan very much so there was no problem with her living with us now.

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

I thought Fate-chan was going to be better now that she lives with us, but she barely talks, barely eats, it's like she's slowly killing herself and I feel like I can't do anything!

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

One night I entered her room, we have a guest room so she sleeps there. I saw her sitting on a corner, motionless.

"Fate-chan, are you ok?" I asked quietly.

"No, I'm never ok, you know that." She looked at me with a miserable look in her eyes. My heart hurt.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" She looked at me with confusion. I opened my eyes widely. "I-I mean! Like when we were kids!"

"Ok." She stood up.

I grabbed her hand and we walk to my room. I motioned her to lie down in my bed first, and then I eased myself in bed. We used to do this very often when we were little, but now it feels different, maybe it's because I have feelings for her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened a few weeks ago?"

"I just… I feel like nobody wants me in this world," she started. "Like I don't belong to any place, I'm not needed." I could hear she was starting to cry.

"You know that's not true… you have me, you have Hayate-chan and the others… you're not alone." I tried to console her.

"Yeah I know I have you guys, but for how long? We are all going to take separate ways and I'll be alone all over again! Don't you get it? I don't have anyone. My father left us when my sister and I were kids, my sister died in a car accident and my mother hated me to death! Nobody loves me; I'm completely useless I don't want to live in a world like this!"

"But Fate-chan… you have me…" I started to cry.

"But nothing! Eventually you too will left me, you'll find someone to begin a life with and you'll be free of the misery I've been making you live."

"Don't say that… I-I love you, I'll never leave you…"

"As a friend."

"What?"

"You love me as a friend, don't you? So it's pointless for you to say that."

"No, I don't love you like a friend, I love you like I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"You're just saying that because you feel sorry for me, like the rest of the people." I could hear her broken tone.

That was it for me. I eased myself on top of her and before she could react, I kissed her.

The kiss started very simple and soft, but I wanted to feel more so, I tried to deepen it. My chance came when we eventually gasped for air, I took that moment to shove my tongue inside her mouth, and she opened her eyes wide in surprise. We kept going with the kiss for some more time until I broke it to look straight into her burgundy eyes.

"I love you, Fate-chan." I placed a peck on her lips. "Let me show it to you."

She didn't say anything, she just nodded. One my hands descended to her boxers and I immediately felt a hand grabbing my wrist.

"Don't," her tone was cold.

"Let me, I want to show you how much I love you." I said in a pleading tone.

"Nanoha…" She sighed.

"It's ok, trust me." She didn't reply this time and loosens her grip on my wrist.

With my two hands, I grabbed the waistband of her boxers and slowly pulled it down. There wasn't that much light in my room, but there was enough for me to see her hard dick. I coughed a little and averted my eyes; I felt my cheeks starting to get really warm.

"What is it?" She asked me with a preoccupied tone.

"N-Nothing, it's just…"

"Just?"

"I've never seen it this… big." My face went completely red. She blushed furiously too.

"This isn't necessary, you know." She said with a serious tone.

"I want to." And I didn't say any other word.

I took off my panties and repositioned myself on top of her. I grabbed her penis and directed it to my entrance. I took a deep breath, my mom told me once that this could hurt so I was kind of expecting it, but then again I put Fate-chan first, I didn't want her to feel guilty nor anything so I tried my best not to show any kind of pain.

I slowly started to descend on her; my free hand was on her stomach for support. My eyes were closed and all I could feel was how she was entering me. I felt a hand on top of mine, which made me open my eyes quickly.

"Are you okay?" She asked me with a concern face.

"Y-Yeah, I just have to… get use to this…" I smiled, but she threw me a harsh look. "N-Nyahaha?" I sheepishly said in between gasps.

"Idiot," she smiled too. "So… what now?"

"I guess that I have to start moving." I bent forward to kiss her again. "Don't do anything."

I slowly started to bounce up and down, at first it was a little uncomfortable, but that changed really fast. In between my movements I saw a few drops of blood falling on Fate-chan's body, from the place where we were connected. I quickly cleaned them hoping Fate-chan didn't see that action.

I changed the pace of my movements and started to do it faster. I was gasping and sweating, I could feel it. I looked at Fate-chan and she was in the same state as me. Her hands started to trace a path, beginning with my thighs to finally end grabbing my hips.

I felt her start to move too, slowly, but she was moving. Her hands started to go up and down my back, scratching it slightly. I was nuzzling and kissing her neck, while her hands descended even more to give a squeeze to my butt.

The rhythm of our love making was taking us to a slow but powerful orgasm, I knew it because I was moving faster than before and Fate-chan's movements were more present now. More gasps were filling my room.

Fate-chan's hands went up to stay in place, on my back, scratching a little painfully but I didn't care, it shows me how much she's enjoying it, how much she desires this.

"You're so beautiful Fate-chan."

"And you're… so silly." She took that opportunity to change positions, she was on top now. "So kind, so pretty…" She started to move at a slow pace.

I positioned my hands on her back and started to caress the scars on her back, causing her to shiver a little. She leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

She started to move faster and harder, I could feel the mattress squeaking a little. I clutched her T-shirt pajama and pulled at it. I could feel my orgasm building up, and the fact she was moving so fast, tell me that she was reaching her limit too.

Fate-chan supported herself with her hands resting on both sides of my head; a final trust of her hips drove me to a powerful orgasm. A second later she let out a silent scream and I felt some hot stuff spreading inside me. She collapsed on top of me.

When we came down from our orgasm, we shared a tender and soft kiss, I smiled widely, and she smiled too.

She pulled out but I held her in place, I didn't want to break the position we were in. I wanted to sleep like this, holding her very close to me.

"Goodnight Fate-chan."

"Goodnight Nanoha." I saw her closing her eyes, I did the same. We slept for almost ten hours. We didn't go to school at the next day.

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

"You did what?!" Hayate-chan shouted her question.

"Keep your voice down; I don't want the entire school to figure it out!" I scolded my friend.

It's been a week since the 'incident' between me and Fate-chan. Hayate-chan, being Hayate-chan, noticed that there was this 'strange behavior' between me and Fate-chan, so she picked the opportunity to interrogate me and managed to get the truth out of me.

Not to mention she involved the rest of the crew so they all cornered me and started to ask me questions.

"S-Sorry but… are you serious?" She looks at me with her eyes wide open.

"Y-Yes, I made love with Fate-chan." I said blushing furiously.

"Oh my god!" She grinned mischievously. "Is she good in bed?"

"I'm not telling you that…"

"Was she kind in bed?" Arisa-chan asked me.

"Arisa-chan! Hayate-chan! Enough with these uncomfortable questions!" Suzuka-chan came in my help and scolded the two of them.

"Did you guys use protection at least?" Yunno-kun asked me.

"Umm… maybe, I don't really remember it."

"What do you mean you don't remember?!" Arisa-chan shouted.

"I don't know, I wasn't preoccupied about that…"

"Nanoha you must remember if you guys used protection or not, otherwise you might risk being pregnant." Hayate-chan told me with a concern tone.

"I know, I know." I started to fidget with my fingers.

That day I bought a pregnancy test. When I met Fate-chan in the house (because she didn't went to school today), she asked me for my strange behavior. I shrugged it and tell her that everything was ok. But it wasn't I was sick worried, so I went to the bathroom with the pregnancy test in my hands.

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

A week after my conversation with Hayate and the others, Fate did it again. She cut her wrists; we made another trip to the hospital. I thought that I had helped her but apparently I'm really useless.

The next day we had classes. Fate-chan didn't enter any of the classes we had. I was preoccupied not only because of her, but because of…

"Nanoha-chan!" Suzuka entered very agitated to the classroom. "Fate-chan is on the rooftop, you have to come, she's about…!"

I didn't say anything I just ran upstairs to the rooftop. When I get there I saw Fate-chan about to jump. Apparently she found a whole in the grid so she tore it up and now she was about to jump.

"Fate-chan, don't!" I screamed getting her attention.

"Back off Nanoha."

"Why are you doing this?! I thought… I thought you were already over this." I felt tears starting to run down my face.

"I don't want it, okay? It's too much pressure I don't want to live."

"What is too much pressure?"

"Everything! I can't go to university, I'll never be a functional adult, let's face it!" She looked at me with a miserable glare on her face.

Fate moved close to the edge of the roof and I felt my heart starting to beat really fast.

"Fate-chan please, I don't want to live in a world without you!"

"What do you care if I'm here or not, you have the rest of the crew."

She looked very determined in jumping but I just couldn't allow it. I risked everything on a last move.

"Fine, but I'll jump with you." I came closer to her and stood by her side.

"You're not going to jump, I know you."

"I'm going to jump, Fate-chan."

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to live in a world where you're not going to be, I refuse to move on without you… and… I refuse to raise a child on my own, if it's not with you, then I prefer we die as a family."

"Wha…t?" Fate-chan looked at me with a blank expression, like my other friends.

"What did you say Nanoha-chan?" Arisa-chan asked me.

"I'm pregnant, with Fate-chan's child!"

All of them were looking at me with dumbfounded expressions. I averted my eyes to look at my beautiful blonde, the one and only true love of my life.

"Then… you're really not going to jump." Fate-chan sighed in relief.

"I'm not joking, I'm dying with you. I'd rather die with you and our baby, than having to live an entire lifetime without you." I took her hands into mines.

"But Nanoha… I won't be able to give you and the baby everything you need." She started to cry.

"Don't worry Fate-chan, we're together in this, I'll support you, I'll protect you." I took her hands into mine.

"Nanoha, I don't think I can, I'll end up disappointing you…"

"It'll be okay, I'm with you forever and ever."

"I don't know…"

I looked at her with pleading crying eyes. "Please don't kill us, please don't let us fall."

She finally took a step back and I hugged her really tight. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I'm with you and I will never leave you."

I never cried as much as I cried that day, ever again.

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

Time flew away and the graduation day came, we were all happy knowing that our dreams will come true, as for me, I'm happy just knowing that the love of my life is with me.

"Say Nanoha, what are we going to do when the baby is born?" The blonde with her head resting on my lap asked me.

We were on the park near the school, the place where we first met.

"I don't know, I guess we'll figure it out when the baby is born." I smiled down at her.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"I think you'll be the best mom ever."

"Thank you Nanoha."

"What for?"

"For everything, for supporting me, for always being there for me." She smiled at me.

"I'm with you until the end, Fate-chan."

"I know. I love you." She lifted up and sat beside me.

"I love you too." I kissed her on the lips. She wounded an arm around my neck and hugged me.

And we lived happily ever after… not really; nobody has a perfect life. What I know is that any problem that the future might bring to us, I know we'll be able to handle it.

As long as we remain together.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now, about the updates of my stories. I have to study, I won't go into details of how the whole university and school system goes in my country, just know I have to study. The most possible scenario is that I'll write again once all my exams are over.

Well that's all for this one shot, any kind of review is welcome. Good luck and Take care.

Oh yeah, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, in advance.

Creepy soul.


End file.
